1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to a connection terminal that is electrically connected to electrodes of electric components such as an IC chip and IC module, and to a connection apparatus for electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a connection terminal that is electrically connected to electrodes provided on the side surface of electric components such as an IC chip and IC module, there is, for example, a terminal provided by a connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-73166.
The connection terminal on the connector side described in this Patent Document 1 is provided on the internal surface forming a hollow into which a camera module is inserted from above, and comes into contact with an electrode of the camera module when the camera module is inserted to the hollow.
This connection terminal is made up of a dielectric plate member such as metal that is bent into a reverse U shape. One side forming the reverse U shape is fixed to the internal surface of the connector, and the other side, which serves as a contact, extends from the inner peripheral surface of the connector into the hollow, so as to protrude on a slant toward the bottom surface of the hollow. This other side has a rectangular shape in a plan view, and is pushed to the inner peripheral surface side to be fixed to when the camera module is inserted into the hollow from above. This other side is pressed against the electrode by a drag.
An electrode provided to electronic components such as an IC chip and IC module is miniaturized, and its width becomes small.
In view of this, in order to reduce contact resistance to the electrode with a small width, it is hoped that a connection terminal has a structure of gathering the contact portions into one point.
However, when the conventional connection terminal described above is made to contact at one point with a small electrode, there is strength-related limitation in reducing the width of the contact itself, which protrudes from the inner peripheral surface. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to achieve a point-contact structure by forming a convex shape to the contact surface side by forming ribs on the surface of the contact that comes into contact with the electrode or bending the contact along the axis.